Poem Set 1: Eternal
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: Crossovers, original, etc.  T for some themes...
1. This Story

I soar through the sky.  
>Flying through the wind.<br>Awaiting the collapsing day.  
>Through the day this rings.<p>

Day by day, ringing to me.  
>Shatter the words and fall.<br>COLLAPSE, it goes on.  
>Prowl through the night.<br>With these two legs I run.  
>On and on...<p>

No longer alone, shatter throughout the sky.  
>No longer alone, I can stand.<br>Feeling right, with you.  
>Soar through the eternity...<br>With these wings I can finally realize.  
>This is why I am here.<p>

I, who stand.  
>I can be brave.<br>Just standing here.  
>Break the frozen sky.<br>Break my grip, this grip.  
>Forever tied to this world.<p>

Tied down, revive these chains.  
>This melody.<br>The song.  
>It's all coming to an end.<br>But the story goes on.

Break this grip.  
>It can only be...<br>The shining day, sky shot down.  
>Play the beat, play the song.<p>

I will continue to stand.  
>Collapse through the clouds.<br>Begin to sing...

But the song is, it is,  
>ending...<br>My story goes on.

In the end,  
>I can remember how to stand.<br>It is coming,  
>it all comes to an end.<p>

This song.  
>This grip.<br>I remember to learn and move.  
>Foot by foot, my feet learn.<br>We remember our times.  
>We will prove this world...<p>

Shatter through the sky.  
>Through this prospective reality.<br>The broad and desolate land.  
>We can remember to run along it.<br>I stare at the sky, the clouds.

The song is coming to an end.  
>The melody plays it's finally beats.<br>I finally remember; these chains erode.  
>I learn to stand on my own.<br>This song comes to an end.  
>But my story continues to be written.<p> 


	2. Only My Sky

Hey! Hey! Grab the Sky! (Hold the Sky!)  
>Walking away from the dark- (Into the light-)<br>I Want to Walk the Road Be One Tomorrow- (Tomorrow!)

Where am I supposed to go?  
>What am I supposed to do?<br>Who am I supposed to have?  
>When am I supposed to go?<p>

Only tomorrow knows how to stand up.  
>Only tomorrow knows how to be brave.<br>Only the past knows how to embrace.  
>Only the future knows how to charge!<p>

Shout to the Sky! (To the Sky!)  
>Stand up and Charge! (Charge!)<br>Downside the blind Path! (Blind Path!)  
>Tomorrow is our Destiny! (Destiny!)<p>

We're only beginning the Battle! (Battle!)  
>The time is running out on us (Out on Us!)<br>Friends hand in Hand (Hand in Hand!)  
>Let's Stand on Top of the World <p>


	3. YOU WISH

YOU WISH

You wish, that I'd stay here.  
>I wish, that you'd stay here.<br>You say, that I can say good bye.  
>I think I cannot forgive and forget.<p>

You say, midnight day.  
>I say, just an infinite blame and a flame.<br>It gives, away at the seems.

YOU. WISH. That I could say good night.  
>YOU. SAY. That I can give a farewell.<br>I. SAY. this just might be it.  
>You wish I can give it all.<br>You wish I can turn it all away.

In the mornin', it goes by.  
>Day by day, can it all go away?<br>You say, I never used to.  
>I say, I must never give it all.<p>

Star strike.  
>Star shine.<br>Moon light.  
>Be light.<p>

Only to wish it away...

YOU. SAY. It must'e true.  
>I. SAY. It must'e false.<br>Until I turn away I WILL NEVER TURN AWAY.

Whilst the day fades away.  
>You wish you could say good-bye.<br>Wish you could get me away.  
>I SAY it must begone.<p>

You wish, in the mornin' light.  
>Musn't it all vanish?<br>You wish, under the moon shine.  
>Give away.<p>

Can't you wish that I didn't leave.  
>Wish that dream<p>

YOU. SAY.  
>I. DREAM GOOD BYE. <p>


	4. Resisted FUTURE

_**Resisted FUTURE (Girl's Version) (Guy's Version)**_

_**~*Guy's in ()**_

Memories begin to fade away.

Where did the little things we remembered go? (Where did the little things we endured go?)

Where did the little things we loved go? (Where did the little things we hated go?)

The FUTURE seems to fading away at the seems of all. (The FUTURE is useless without such things.)

All the little things I loved faded away. (All the little things I hated faded away.)  
>The sunshine's smile began to crumble. (The moon's frown began to crumble.)<br>My friends next to me began to forget.  
>And most importantly of all... Where did he go? (And most importantly of all... Where did she go?)<p>

I want to remember it all.  
>I want to chant out to reach the future.<br>Where did the memories last? (Where did the memories die?)  
>Where did the memories die? (Where did the memories last?)<br>Where did they go?

I ran through the gates of time to reach them all.  
>I want to connect them all to you, my friends.<br>Smiles returning, all I wanna see...  
>I will chain it all. I all want to link.<p>

I will share it all with you.

Memories began to fade away.

Where did the little things we endured go? (Where did the little things we remembered go?)

Where did the little things we hated go? (Where did the little things we loved go?)  
>The FUTURE is useless without such things. (The FUTURE seems to fading away at the seems of all.)<p>

All the little things I hated faded away. (All the little things I loved faded away.)

The moon's frown began to crumble. (The sunshine's smile began to crumble.)  
>My friends next to me began to forget.<br>And most important of all... Where did he leave? (And most important of all... Where did she leave?)

I wanted to remember it all.  
>I want to chant out to reach the future.<br>It's all dying as we run towards it.  
>How come life had to end like this?<br>Someone come and call after him... (Someone come and call after her...)

The FUTURE seems to be fading away as we reach it...  
>Just as the day begins to turn to night. (Just as the night begins to turn to day.)<p>

Just as the night begins fade to day. (Just as the day begins to fade to night.)

We reach forward one more time...

Starlight shines and we chase the unpleasant things.  
>From the beginning, we could never chase it one more time.<br>Time to retake the FUTURE that is ours...

Time to grab a hold of the vanishing chains.

The resisted FUTURE is nothing to us know.  
>I remember the day he came to me. (I remember the day she came to me.)<p>

We grab a hold of the memories we forgotten.  
>And I continue to chase the resisting FUTURE to tomorrow...<p> 


	5. you led me to you

"_I chanted eternally waiting for your call..."_

"_I echoed silently..."_

_**'where are you?'**_

"_I sat there, waiting until the day you finally arrived!"_

_**Come on, come on**_

"_Come with me on my way"_

_**'why must I?'**_

"_The cold truth always came to me..."_

_**'pathetic existence!'**_

"_I was always scared to admit it..."_

_**'is there a point in even existing?'**_

"_You shouted violently..."_

_**'I'm sorry'**_

"_The cold darkness comes chasing after me..."_

_**'don't leave me alone!'**_

_**Come on, come on**_

"_If I really mean something..."_

_**'don't leave!'**_

"_...Come chasing after me..."_

"_The cold still of darkness takes me in..."_

_**'I'll never leave you, ever!'**_

"_Am I supposed to believe in pointless feelings? My fate led me here, to my death."_

_**'I promise to save you!'**_

"_Light shines a brand new day as you were reaching to me shouting..."_


	6. Our Echoes

_**I Echo Silently, "Why do I exist?"**_

_**As I sit alone in the empty world that this is...**_

_**Until the day that we meet again, when you came up to me.**_

_**My soul is nothing to the nothingness that is this world...**_

_**Until you came to my side and gave me light and hope for the brand new day...**_

_**The silent road that I walk down was always like this to me.**_

_**I was nothing to everyone else around me...**_

_**I continued to journey this road in my lonesome.**_

_**Until that day that you showed me that there really is meaning in this world.**_

_**But, until the day that you came to walk by my side as was walking...**_

_**I continued to echo in the complete silence...**_

"_**Is there any point in existing in this world?"**_

_**And then the day you came to my side and showed me what I can really do...**_

"_**Is this my real worth in this world?"**_

_**It is simply said that we can walk this road, this journey, together.**_

"_**Why is that so?"**_

_**You asked me as I went alone when you would stand back without me...**_

"_**Because I have the courage to do so."**_

_**I answered you to prove my worth... And my strength to stand up to others.**_

_**Until the end, we can go together.**_

"_**I know we can! Come with me...!"**_

_**The echoes of tomorrow wait for us as we prepare to save this world from it's own demise.**_

"_**We can go it together. Just as long as we are capable of standing together!"**_

_**I wait until your answer, and then we prepare for the new day...**_

_**Shine away into the infinite stars together!**_

_**We can go this together!**_

_**Just you wait and see!**_

_**No matter what, there is always a chance!**_

_**I will prove it right so we can go!**_

_**Just you wait, and watch out as we go together.**_

_**Just you wait.**_

_**Just you watch.**_

_**Just you see!**_


	7. People

People's heart's grow with happiness.  
>People's heart's grow with love.<br>People's heart's grow with friends.

People's soul's grow with anger.  
>People's soul's grow with honor.<br>People's soul's grow with enemies.

People's mind's grow with sadness.  
>People's mind's grow with sorrow.<br>People's mind's grow with loneliness.

People grow with feelings.  
>People grow with emotions.<p>

People grow with time. 


	8. Sorrow

Through sadness or sorrow.  
>Through pain and death.<br>Those kinds of things never part.  
>They learn to hold strong.<p>Through sadness things begin to crumble.<br>Those kinds of things crumble and fly away.  
>We never ever want to see them again.<br>Through pain we experince.

Out-spoken words speak larger than murmurs.  
>Just a mutter of the pain.<br>Those who do not understand sorrrow.  
>Those who do not understand sadness.<p>

Things disappear quicker than they appear.  
>I am but a blank canvas.<br>All I ever do is sketch the pain, the sorrow.  
>All I ever do is pain the sorrow that is life. <p>


	9. Seek The Light  Melnics Version

Seek The Light - Melnics Version

Duotu Duotu...  
>U etsu...<br>Ifu Ntindimuutiya...  
>U ets...<br>Fuidinnundi...  
>U etsu...<br>Waitsun bautia tsun...  
>U etsu...<br>Gui...  
>Gui...<br>Gui...!  
>Runti'su gui!<br>Waitsun imu!  
>Muiba, Muiba!<br>Waitsun imu!

Baaya etu u andin...?  
>Baaya dzui u nzuusuti...?<br>Baaya... Baaya...?

U munnundi kumunba baaya...  
>Tiururu yaio waetsun eruitsugu...!<br>Yaio suaibandzu tsun...  
>Baaeti u'nun ruiikuumu' fuidi!<p>

(Yaio suaibandzu tsun!)

Yaio runedzu tsun tii tian ruuguati!  
>U kunputi diomumuumugu eruimugu Waeasuumugu tian ruuguati diomumuumugu, diomumuumugu (diomumuumugu eruimugu)<p>

Waitsun bautia tsun!  
>Waitsun imu, Waitsun imu, Waitsun imu!<br>Waaedigun fuidibaedidzu!

Umutii tian sutiedisu Fuidi e munba dzueya Eruuguati...

Waaedigun fuidibaedidzu!

U etsu...  
>Andin muiba...<br>Eruimun...  
>Egueumu...<p>

Yaio runfuti tsun...

U waimutimuon tii bun runfuti andin...

Baaya etsu u andin...?  
>Umu tiausu tiutsun...<br>Tiausu tiibamu...  
>Tiausu baurudzu baidirudzu...<p>

Wadiyaumugu andin...

Eruimun...

Tiururu tian tiutsun u sueba yaio egueumu...  
>Emudzu yaio dinewaandzu yaiodi aemudzu...<p>

Tianmu u sueba tian ruuguati egueumu...  
>Egueumu...!<p>

U guiti opu tii tidienunru egueumu!  
>Sui U waemu gui egueumu!<p>

Runti'su tiekun tian ruuguati'su diiedzu!  
>Tii tidienunru egueumu!<p>

Runti'su gui, Runti'su gui!  
>Runti'su gui egueumu!<p>

Fuidinnundi... 


	10. Seek The Light  English Version

Seek The Light - English Version ~ Dum Dum...  
>I am...<br>Of Eternity...  
>I am...<br>Forever...  
>Come with me...<br>I am...  
>Go...<br>Go...  
>Go...!<br>Let's go!  
>Come on!<br>Now, now!  
>Come on!<p>~dum~<p>

Why am I here...?  
>Why do I exist...?<br>Why... Why...?

I never knew why...  
>Till you came...!<br>You showed me...  
>What I've lookin' for!<p>

(You showed me!)

You lead me to the light!  
>I kept running along Chasing the light Running, running (Running along)<p>

Come with me!  
>Come on, come on, come on!<br>Charge forward!

Into the stars For a new day Alight...

Charge forward!

I am...  
>Here now...<br>Alone...  
>Again...<p>

You left me...

I continue to be left here...

Why am I here...?  
>In this time...<br>This town...  
>This wild world...<p>

Crying here...

Alone...

Till the time I saw you again...  
>And you reached out your hand...<p>

Then I saw the light again...  
>Again...!<p>

I got up to travel again!  
>So I can go again!<p>

Let's take the light's road!  
>To travel again!<p>

Let's go, let's go!  
>Let's go again!<p>

Forever... 


	11. i promise

-"i promise"-

I looked up into the night sky... Trying to remember the words you spoke to me. The words you spoke to me in your kind and calm voice. I try to remember the one momento... But I forget. I look up into the same starry night. Trying to grab your hand. I remember... You left my side...

"The stars look really bright tonight..."  
>You spoke.<br>"They seem to just light up the entire sky..."  
>I remember.<br>"Don't you think so?"  
>I remembered.<br>"I wish I could just reach and grab one..."  
>The momento.<br>"For you..."  
>I remembered...<p>

As the darkness of the night and brightness of the stars faded away into the sunrise, I tried to remember. Your words. Your kind words that you spoke to me. It seemed just like nothing but a far off memory. Memories of you. Memories of something I cannot remember... Memory is nothing. It is nothing if you cannot remember it. You stood next to me, ripping my hand tight. We could stare up at the stars all night. They were so infinite; they had so many possibilities. We could just stand there staring...

"Do you wish you could just reach up...?"  
>Your words echoed to me.<br>"Do you wish?"  
>Just cut-off from the rest of the world.<br>"Aren't they beautiful?"  
>Only for me to hear?<br>"Okay?"

And then you vanished. Before you could deliver what you wanted to me. Was it you that vanished? Or was it me that vanished?  
>I look up into the infinite darkness.<br>The stars don't exist anymore, without you... Do they?  
>The empty promise.<br>Until we meet again...  
>"i promise..."<p>

I will eventually reach out and grab your hand again. 


	12. Seek The Light Both Versions

Seek the Light ~ Both Versions ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Duotu Duotu... (Dum Dum...)  
>U etsu... (I am...)<br>Ifu Ntindimuutiya... (Of Eternity...)  
>U etsu... (I am...)<br>Fuidinnundi... (Forever...)  
>U etsu... (I am...)<br>Waitsun bautia tsun... (Come with me...)  
>U etsu... (I am...)<br>Gui... (Go...)  
>Gui... (Go...)<br>Gui...! (Go...!)  
>Runti'su gui! (Let's go!)<br>Waitsun imu! (Come on!)  
>Muiba, Muiba! (Now, now!)<br>Waitsun imu! (Come on!)

Baaya etu u andin...? (Why am I here...?)  
>Baaya dzui u nzuusuti...? (Why do I exist...?)<br>Baaya... Baaya...? (Why... Why...?)

U munnundi kumunba baaya... (I never knew why...)  
>Tiururu yaio waetsun eruitsugu...! (Till you came...!)<br>Yaio suaibandzu tsun... (You showed me...)  
>Baaeti u'nun ruiikuumu' fuidi! (What I've lookin' for!)<p>

(Yaio suaibandzu tsun!) (You showed me!)

Yaio runedzu tsun tii tian ruuguati! (You lead me to the light!)  
>U kunputi diomumuumugu eruimugu (I kept running along)<br>Waeasuumugu tian ruuguati (Chasing the light)  
>diomumuumugu, diomumuumugu (Running, running)<br>(diomumuumugu eruimugu) (Running along)

Waitsun bautia tsun! (Come with me!)  
>Waitsun imu, Waitsun imu, Waitsun imu! (Come on, come on, come on!)<br>Waaedigun fuidibaedidzu! (Charge forward!)

Umutii tian sutiedisu (Into the stars)  
>Fuidi e munba dzueya (For a new day)<br>Eruuguati... (Alight...)

Waaedigun fuidibaedidzu! (Charge forward!)

U etsu... (I am...)  
>Andin muiba... (Here now...)<br>Eruimun... (Alone...)  
>Egueumu... (Again...)<p>

Yaio runfuti tsun... (You left me...)

U waimutimuon tii bun runfuti andin... (I continue to be left here...)

Baaya etsu u andin...? (Why am I here...?)  
>Umu tiausu tiutsun... (In this time...)<br>Tiausu tiibamu... (This town...)  
>Tiausu baurudzu baidirudzu... (This wild world...)<p>

Wadiyaumugu andin... (crying here...)

Eruimun... (Alone...)

Tiururu tian tiutsun u sueba yaio egueumu... (Till the time I saw you again...)  
>Emudzu yaio dinewaandzu yaiodi aemudzu... (And you reached your hand...)<p>

Tianmu u sueba tian ruuguati egueumu... (Then I saw the light again...)  
>Egueumu...! (Again...!)<p>

U guiti opu tii tidienunru egueumu! (I got up to travel again!)  
>Sui U waemu gui egueumu! (So I can go again!)<p>

Runti'su tiekun tian ruuguati'su diiedzu! (Let's take the light's road!)  
>Tii tidienunru egueumu! (To travel again!)<p>

Runti'su gui, Runti'su gui! (Let's go, let's go!)  
>Runti'su gui egueumu! (Let's go again!)<p>

Fuidinnundi... (Forever...) 


	13. never perfect

/-never perfect-veteran's day-\\

I looks up at the sky, wondering.  
>"When will it all end?"<br>I think about those who have lost their fight.  
>"Why is there meaningless sacrifice?"<br>Is it just mankind's nature to be destructive and to go at wawr with each other. Because they enjoy their pain...?

I think about those who have lost the fight against each other.  
>I think of the meaninglessness in it all.<br>"Is there really such a point?"

The day the stars turn over and reveal the world where we can always be in peace.  
>Only the world those who are willing to fight for?<br>For the world they will never ever see?  
>Or for the world they wish others will see in their lives?<p>

All we know it's just the world of peace they fight for.  
>No one knows when they will ever see in or it will ever exist.<p>

We just look up into the sky, hundreds, thousands, millions, praying for that world.  
>Praying for the day our dreams to live in that world come true.<p>

You can't rely on some figure like God?  
>Do you just have to move forward, with your brothers and sisters, and fight for the future?<p>

~~~To those who have lost their lives in the fight for that peaceful world~~~ ~~~We wish good luck in the next life~~~ ~~~We wish for peace in this world~~~ ~~~And live up to your dreams~~~ ~~~And to the thousands still fighting for that world~~~ ~~~And to the thousands who have fought their fight~~~

-arigatou-  
>-thank you-<br>-for what you have done to protect us-  
>-we say-<br>-thank you-

~~~Veteran's Day: November 11th, 2010~~~ 


	14. Gap

Caught here, between the gap.  
>I am stuck, between time.<br>I am stuck, between space.  
>I just want to break free.<p>Shatter.<br>This is it.  
>It begins to break apart.<br>Crumble, if you will.

I await the world to show this form.  
>A kind of form, an existence.<br>I want to become something more.  
>Why don't we make something of it.<p>

This. Is. It.  
>I will pick my feet up and run through the sky.<br>I want to chase the eternal contrails.  
>Awaiting the light, chasing.<br>Until I fall once more.

This is the end.  
>Trapped here in the gap.<br>Stuck between two rocks.  
>Awaiting a shatter.<p>

Until I run through everything.  
>I want to jump into the sky.<br>I want to enjoy something you people call life.  
>I just want to learn "existence".<br>I just want to endure such a "heart".  
>My "soul", this "trap"...<p>

I begin to fade away.  
>This small feeling, thank you.<br>"Thank you" for everything. 


	15. Searching for The Sound

Lost inside of the closing world I find myself unable to feel it's beat Under the loss less sky, it continues

Even though it is so contradictory I think about the colliding sounds Awaiting the end to finally arrive

Sounding through the sky, let this sound beat Through the sky, I will let it play Soaring through the sky, I never back down

With that feeling With nothing next to me How do I continue ?  
>How do I feel this beat ?<p>

Speed surrounding me This pace begins to increase So contradictory, it is now I will let the sound beat, I will never let myself fail now

Though it seems so useless I have become such a tool I have become a worn person, a worn tool I have fallen out of use, beginning to plan now

I seem so unhappy, unbearable being The wind begins to pick up I will let the sky surround me I will break from this position

Such a contradictory way of thinking I will become useful Just to transfer this all to you Searching for a reason, I will fall closer Until I can finally feel this beat 


End file.
